


Underage (A Spy School Story) (Day 17)

by whenfandomscollide



Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Spy School, February Ficlet Challenge, M/M, Underage - Freeform, Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020, although nothing happens in this ficlet, and it is also implied something has been already happening, but it is certainly implied something is about to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide
Summary: At the very private, super secret school for assasins and spies which Peter attends, he finds out he's been chosen for some extra special tuition.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619374
Kudos: 49
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Underage (A Spy School Story) (Day 17)

**Author's Note:**

> Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020
> 
> Day 17 Prompt: ~~Crying~~ | **Underage** | ~~We're both auditioning to dance in a show and waiting in line together~~ | ~~And I'll be here by the ocean just waiting for proof that there's sunsets and silhouette dreams~~
> 
> And I'm back on the trying to be SFW bandwagon. Nothing explicit going on here, folks. Everything is implied.

“Ah, young Mr Parker. There you are. I wish to discuss with you some changes to your training now that you’ve turned 15.”

Peter nodded, keeping his expression set to ‘mildly curious’.

His tutor opened the door at the end of the corridor and led him outside. The quadrangle was only lightly populated but the man still pitched his voice low.

“As I’m sure you’re aware, while all students receive training in rudimentary seduction techniques, sometimes certain students who we feel have, shall we say, ‘potential’, will be given extra tuition in this area if we feel it would be beneficial to them and their future missions. You have been selected to receive this extra tuition.”

Peter nodded again. The afternoon was sultry, air heavy with the threat of an approaching thunderstorm, and Peter felt the weight of this news settle on him just as heavily. His stomach churned and his palms grew damp.

“I have taken the liberty of revoking your study period sessions in order to add these new classes.” His tutor led him away from the main building towards the part of the grounds containing the groundskeeper’s cottage and the orchard. “I expect you to apply yourself diligently to these lessons just as you do all your other classes. You will have three instructors, two of whom you will get to know intimately. Classes will be both practical and theoretical and there will be frequent testing.” He paused to smile impishly at Peter. “I think you’ll actually really enjoy your tuition. I was given this training when I was a student here and they were certainly lessons I thoroughly enjoyed.”

“Will you be one of my instructors, sir?” Peter asked politely, as they wound their way through the apricot trees at the edge of the orchard.

“No, my boy. I believe you’re already familiar with one of your instructors. Ms Romanoff, who you probably had for introductory knifework, introductory combat training, and general interrogation techniques in your first year. Your second instructor will probably be Mr Barton. Your third instructor is…” His voice trailed off as they rounded a large tree to find a small clear space, “…right here.”

Peter’s breath caught in his throat. _Yes!_ He gave a mental fist pump. _Bucky!!_

“Hello, Peter. Congratulations on being selected for this extra training. I’m Mr Barnes.” He held out his hand for Peter to shake, as if they’d never met before, as if Peter had never had that hand touch him before.

“Thank you, sir,” Peter said, feeling the warm, familiar fingers on his.

“I thought we’d begin with a practical lesson this afternoon.” Bucky waved as Peter’s tutor took his leave before returning his attention to Peter. “I want you to forget everything you think you know about the art of giving oral pleasure and start again at the beginning. On your knees.” Bucky winked at his secret boyfriend as Peter assumed the position.

God, he loved this school.


End file.
